


Kenma and Kuroo Play

by KillerAyla



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerAyla/pseuds/KillerAyla
Summary: Kenma likes to tell Kuroo and the reader how to play in the bedroom. TW: Degrading, overstim, BDSM, sensory play, breeding, choking, cum play
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Kenma and Kuroo Play

All you could hear is your own breathing, eyes covered in the red silk. Your hands tied behind your back as you sit on your knees in the middle of your bed. You hear soft foot steps finally come into the room, waiting for what seems like an eternity. You feel the bed dip and the weight move behind you. As they lean into your ear you feel hair lightly brush your shoulders. 

“What’s wrong, pudding? You almost seem out of breath,” the brush of air as Kenma whispers into your ear makes you shiver and let out a long whine. “I was going to make you wait longer but I just could not help myself, the image of you sitting here so nicely for me was just too tempting to stay away.”

His breath moved from your ear to your neck, a light trail of kisses and then a harsh bite, just shy of drawing blood. His fingers start trailing up your sides, stopping just short of your breast. Then all hands are off of you, the weight leaving the bed. A loud cry leaves your mouth, wanting the touch to come back. 

“Awe baby girl, don’t worry. We won’t make you wait long. Now, I want you to eat her nice and good. I want her crying before we give her your cock, so be a good boy.”

A bigger weight climbs onto the bed in front of you this time. Your hips get lifted slightly as you feel hair brush your thighs, a moan slipping out as you’re settled back down. You feel the tongue slip between your lips, cries falling from your lips even louder now. Their arms wrapping around the meeting of your thighs and hips to keep you in place. You can’t hear much over your own moans but you feel the groan from the mouth below you, his tongue immediately circling your clit. The mouth sucks your clit into their mouth, teeth lightly scraping the nub as your body starts to shake, the lack of light making the feeling amplify. 

“Good Kuroo, now why don’t you finger your kitten. Slowly. I will tell you when to add a finger, if you disobey me I will punish you.”

A moan vibrates against you clit as one of the hands grips at you tighter and the other moves down to your sex. A finger going past your lips and into your slit. It starts pumping slowly, opening you up as his mouth widens to drink all the honey that escapes you, Kuroo moaning at the taste and causing you to cry out his name. A hand holds your cheek, making you jump. Breath hitting your face right before Kenma starts kissing you, hair tickling the sides of your face, a hand cupping your chest as a finger grazes your nipple. Then the hand is gone as Kenma swallows you moans. 

Kenma pulls back for a second, “add another, Kuroo.” Kenma's lips move to your cheek, kissing it softly. “God Pudding, look at you. You’re such a good little slut, letting us take care of you how we want. That’s all you want right? You want us to take care of you? You may speak.”

“Yes. Thank you Sir. It feels so go-” You choke off as Kuroo finally enters the second finger, moving faster than before and moving his tongue to spell something on your clit. 

“Good Girl. Now, tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it, Pudding.”

“Please, Sir, please fuck me. I’ve been so patient. I promise that I'll be your good girl. Pleaseeeeee.”

“What sweet words. Kuroo, one more finger. Awe I wish you could see how hard he is for you. Our kitten is so hard just from pleasuring you Pudding. I bet he wants to bury it so deep in you. I bet you want that too, you want our kitten to fuck you real good. You’ve been such a good girl and patient. How close are you to cumming, Baby?”

“So close, Sir. Please let me cum. I- I-”

“No. Kitten stop and sit up.”

At his command Kuroo whines and escapes from under you as Kenma helps pick you up on weak legs. Your eyes start watering as you feel the silk loosen up and light blinds you. You blink as tears spill from your eyes. Coming into sight is Kuroo, naked and panting on his knees across from you, his chest red and face glistening with your juices. Kenma was moving behind Kuroo, putting his head on the other shoulders, locking his golden eyes on yours as he bites Kuroo’s neck, hand racing around and grabbing his dick. He starts to slowly jerk Kuroo off, smirking as you break eye contact to watch Kuroo’s body as whines start to leave his throat. You look up and catch Kuroo’s eyes and see the haze that he gets when he is in his sub mindset, sure that the same haze clouds your eyes. 

“Come on, Kitten. Tell our baby what you want to do to her.”

“I- I- I want to fuck her so bad, Master. Chibi-chan looks so good, like a present for us.” Kuroo’s voice is shaky as Kenma speeds up his hand, stopping when he feels Kuroo’s legs shake, knowing he is close to cumming. 

“Hmmmm, I don’t know Kitten. Maybe I shouldn’t let you fuck her at all tonight. Though you have been a good boy for me today. You both have been so good for me. I guess this once I’ll let you. Go ahead Kuroo, flip our pudding over and fuck her. Don’t go easier on them, they have been waiting a while for us. Make them break, Kitten.”

At the permission Kuroo pounced, flipping you over and untying your hands so you could balance on them. He took the head of his cock and ran it the lenth of your sex, nudging you clit, before finally slipping all the way in. You both cry out for the sensations, you feel so full so quick that your brain lags behind and Kuroo starts to roughly thrust inside of you. Your face presses into the bed, your arms not able to keep you up. You just stay there, Kuroo going so hard you slip up the bed. A hand caresses your neck and grips your hair. The hand yanks you by your hair so your face comes up, Kenma’s dick grazing your lips. 

“Open your mouth for me, Pudding.”   
Your mouth opens automatically and you loosen your muscles so Kenma coils thrust more and more of his cock down your throat. You moan languidly as Kuroo goes rougher, his hand reaching around and rubbing your clit, making your eyes roll back as you feel the oncoming orgasm. You hold out, knowing you need one more thing to be able to cum. 

“Let go, Pudding.” 

Your orgasm hits you like a train, you blank for a second. Feeling the warmth that you are aware of being Kuroos cum fill you. 

When you come to, you're cuddled to Kuroo's chest and Kenma is leaning over you caressing your cheek. When you make eye contact with Kenma he leans in and lightly kisses you. 

“You’re so precious, Baby. I'm gonna make you cum one more time. Can you do that for me? I need you to say it for me, Precious.”

“Yes, Sir. Please use me, fill me up more.”

Kenma grins and kisses you one more time. He moves down your body peppering kisses, stopping to bite you every once in a while just to hear you whimper. He licks a nipple so lightly you barely feel it as he quickly moves on. Kuroo’s hands come around your body, pinching your nipples harshly as his lips hit your neck.

“You’re doing so well, Chibi-chan. You treat us so well, our good little slut. Gonna let Kenma fuck you after I already filled you up. Such a greedy little cock slut. You want us to fill you up huh? Want us to breed our little sl-”

Kuroo cuts off as his eyes watch as Kenma licks your pussy once, tasting you and Kuroo mixed together. “You both taste amazing. But, we don’t want any to go to waste now do we?” Kenma asks as he uses two fingers to push what has leaked out back in. “Guess we just have to add more.” 

Kenma raises back up on his knees and lifts your legs, letting Kuroo hold them for him, almost folding you in half. Kenma takes a second to appreciate the view, staring at his two lovers spent and cuddly, yet waiting for more. Waiting for him.

“I love you. Both of you.” And then he slowly enters you, going steady as not to set off your orgasm too soon. Not letting you answer as you whine and let your head fall back onto Kuroo’s shoulder. You feel a soft hand wrap around your throat and slow deep thrust start pushing you more into Kuroo’s chest, the man hissing as you bump into his still sensitive dick. Kenma continues as he slowly puts pressure on the side of your neck letting you go slightly light headed as he fucks you faster, slowing down again as he losens his grip. He repeats the process, holding you longer as Kuroo bites your shoulder, leaving his own mark on you. As Kenma lets your throat go, letting you finally breathe a full breath, he brings it down and grabs both of your hips, slamming into you even faster than Kuroo was. Kenma lets out quiet moans and grunts as he basks in your screams. 

“That’s it, Pudding. I want you to cum just from my cock. I want you to come on me like the cock slut you are.” Kenma manages out as he feels you spasm around him, him jamming into your G spot over and over. 

You let out a silent scream as you came, eyes closing as Kuroo whispers praises in your ear. More warmth fills you as you feel unbelievably full and you let Kenma let out a moan, the loudest one that you have ever heard from him in your time together. 

Still inside you, Kenma lightly kisses you, reaching over and grabbing the plug that they had set to the side. Sliding his cock out and replacing it with the plug to keep their cum inside. 

“Alright Pudding. I'm gonna let Kuroo clean you both off after I do, and I'm going to make you some food alright? You’re such a good girl, you did so well and I love you so much. We got you ok Baby?”

You hum and curl into Kuroo and he finally lets your legs drop, pulling you to him as he turns you so you are laying across your lap. He massages your lower back as you both hear the water run from kenma washing up. You doze off as Kuroo just holds you, picking you up as Kenma exits the bathroom, kissing you both, and walking to the kitchen in just his boxers. 

Kuroo turns on the shower, taking your loofah and lathering it with Kenma’s body wash, knowing you like to smell them after sessions like this. He uses it on his self real quick and then takes you out, drying you off with the fluffiest towel that you save for these occasions so it doesn't hurt your over sensitive skin. He lifts you onto the counter and rubs his lotion into your skin, making sure to take extra care of the red marks on your wrist. He kisses your wrist before bringing you back to the room to put you in one of his old team jerseys as he puts his boxers on. 

You’re still sluggish and smile dopely at Kuroo as he treats you so softly, loving the lingering touches and tiny kisses. He carries you princess style and brings you out of the room. Kenma sits at the table, the table full of food. There's plates of eggs, french toast, fresh fruit, pancakes and bacon. A container of orange juice and a container of whipped cream. 

You're placed into Kenma’s lap and immediately cuddle into him. Giving his cheek a soft kiss. 

“I love you both so much.”

“We love you more, Pudding. Now, let us feed you, what would you like?”  
“Mmmmmm I would like some french toast, Daddy.”

“Any Fruit or some whipped cream?”

“Mmmmm just the pancake for now. Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Baby Girl. You got it, Kitten?”

“Of course, Prince.”

As Kuroo plates up your food Kenma caresses your leg, kissing your forehead as you hum in contentment. You have your boys and that's all you’ll ever need.

“Now Pudding, eat up. I wanna fill you one more time,” Kenma whispers and his fingers dance on your thigh and plays with the plug that keeps your belly inflated. You moan at the thought and make eye contact with Kuroo as he smirks at you.


End file.
